Talk:Species 571
Species 571? I don't know if all of the species in the note at the bottom of this page should be there, they don't have that line running up the middle of the ridge the way Lansor does. They look more like the make-up for the Brunali or Species 10026. Jaf 00:02, 10 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf :Taking a look at the pictures again, I can say that Lansor and P'Chan are nearly 100% of the same species. Both have that bifurcated ridge beginning slightly over the nose. Dala, Mobar and Zar also have a similar ridge with the indentation in the middle (very much like the Bolian ridge, but all three of them are lacking the short continuation of that ridge from below the nose to the upper lip, like Lansor and P'Chan have. This is still different from Brunali and Species 10026 make-up though. Here the ridge starts a little lower, on the bridge of the nose, is much wider, not bifurcated and it stops at the hairline. :Therefore, I think Dala, Zar and Mobar are of one species, then we've got Lansor's species, which actually should be the same as Species 571 (P'Chan's race) and then we've got the Brunali and Species 10026 which share a very similar make-up. --Jörg 08:37, 10 December 2006 (UTC) I don't think Mobar fits, his ridge stops between the eyebrows. Dala and Zar's run into the nose. Was there anything in dialog that would make Lansor and P'Chan seperate species? Jaf 08:42, 10 December 2006 (UTC)Jaf :Yeah, Mobar is the odd man out. His short hair might have prevented them from applying the full ridge. He's also the only one who isn't seen without a wig, the actor is only seen with his natural hair. Still think he was meant to be of the same species as his co-criminals. And I think there's nothing in the dialogue of that speaks against them being the same species. We need Voyager scripts here! ;-) --Jörg 08:50, 10 December 2006 (UTC) ::I don't think merging these two is a good idea. Looking at Lansor's pic on this page and the pic of P'Chan on his page and the Species 571 page, there appear to be some minor differences that we need to take into account. First, the ridges don't appear to be completely identical; Lansor has a crease between his, while P'Chan's is smoother. Also, it looks as though Lansor has some type of ridges sticking out from his cheeks, while P'Chan looks like he has slight ridges on each side of his temple. And lastly, of course, there's the hair issue, as well as the shiny skin: Lansor has hair while P'Chan doesn't while P'Chan has shiny skin which Lansor lacks. So I don't really think saying their species are one and the same is a safe assumption; just noting they may be similar in the background is enough, IMO. --From Andoria with Love 08:57, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::Any comments? Anybody? --From Andoria with Love 14:58, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::since i created this page, i guess i should say that i think it should be merged. i think you have to look at the intent of the producers here. despite the fact that they never stated that these two men (Lansor and P'Chan) are of the same species, why would they use two nearly identical make ups side-by-side if their intent was to portray two separate races? voyager producers had a bad habit of using similar make-up appliances like the bifurcated ridge over and over, but it's doubtful they would have been so careless as to re-use make-ups within an episode. Deevolution 22:43, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Since the makeup is only nearly identical and since I'm assuming you can't actually cite where it is stated that the writers intended them to be the same species (please correct me if I'm wrong), I still don't think a merge is a good idea. For all we know, the makeup of one or another is a reuse of prior makeup (the mask, anyway) that was used to keep the budget low and just happened to resemble the makeup of the other. Now, if they were extremely similar (ie, if both had clear ridges on the sides of the head or creases in the nose ridge), then yes, I would say merge, but because they do not appear to be that similar, I think the safe thing to do would be to keep them separate and just note the similarities as background. --From Andoria with Love 03:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) File:Lansor.jpg|Lansor aboard Voyager in 2376. File:PChan.jpg|Species 571 File:Orum.jpg|Orum, the poorly de-assimilated. ::::I have to disagree on the differences between Lansor and P'Chan. Looking at these two pictures I can't see any differences between their actual ridges, only perhaps in the ways which they were applied, and taking the inclusion of the lower nose extension into consideration it seems obvious that the ridges were intended to be identical. In regards to the creases or other "ridges" it looks to be either intentionally made scars or unavoidable make-up accommodations in both cases, namely P'chan's make-up prosthetics are much greater than Lansor's in order to show off more gnarly cybernetics. As for the lack of hair and shiny/discolored skin, these are both side-effects of being assimilated, and on P'chan the traits look to be simple artifacts of his botched de-assimilation and less successful Inavarian surgical procedures. This is almost exactly like what happened to Orum, the once assimilated Romulan, and when Lansor was still fully Borg he appeared very much the same. Lansor's body hair simply grew back when P'chan's didn't. Borg modifications aside, these two really do look to be the same species. Foravalon 00:27, 11 August 2007 (UTC)